And Then You Came Along
by Broadway-n-Bubbles
Summary: Emma auditions for the school musical as an attempt to get away from everything. She makes some un-likely friends along the way. Friends who can help her deal with everything going on.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:: I Don't own Degrassi. I only own this story. Oh, By the Way, I will update Psycho as soon as this awful Writer's block breaks.  
  
"Drama? Em are you sure?" Manny asked watching Emma write her name on the spring musical sign-up sheet.  
  
"I don't know Manny, it sounds like fun." Emma replied as she walked with Manny to English.  
  
The truth was, she needed something to take her mind off Sean and Chris and Snake and... everything. She didn't know if she would make it into the play, but she knew the drama department would be the last place she would find Sean. She could hardly wait until the audition.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the school:  
  
"Marco, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Just give him a chance, for me?" Ellie asked.  
  
"El, Sean is your boyfriend not mine, why should I have to give him a chance?" He asked a little irritated.  
  
"Because you're my best friend and you mean a lot to me."  
  
"Yea, but doesn't Sean mean a lot to you too?" Marco asked.  
  
"Yes, I want the two most important people in my life to be friends."  
  
"Earth to Ellie. I'm gay. Sean doesn't really seem like the type of person who wants to be friends with a guy like me."  
  
Marco said angrily, walking away from Ellie.  
  
"Just give him a chance!" Ellie shouted at Marco's back.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay it says I need a prepared monologue, a song, and a dance routine. Will you help me?" Emma asked Manny as they walked down the stairs to the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure...whatever" Manny said distracted as she ran off to go meet Craig.  
  
"Thanks." Emma mumbled.  
  
Lately it seemed like Manny didn't care too much about being Emma's friend as much as she cared about being Craig's girlfriend.  
  
'It's just as well.' Emma though. I'll just prepare for tomorrow's audition by myself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ellie just doesn't get it.' Marco thought during media immersion.  
  
Just then an instant message popped up on his computer. It was from Ellie.  
  
NOLabels: Give him a chance  
  
BaddaBoom: Why?  
  
NOLabels: I already told you.  
  
BaddaBoom: And I already told YOU, why should I? Sean just doesn't like me.  
  
The bell rang and Marco shut off his computer and left to go to his locker,happy school was over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I didn't think it would be this hard." Emma told her mom.  
  
"Em, it's just an audition, you'll do fine." Spike replied.  
  
"No, I won't!! I still don't have a song." Emma said getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Emma, just have fun with it. You've never done drama before. It's new territory for you. Try calling Manny, maybe she can help." Spike replied.  
  
"Manny?" Emma never thought of calling her.  
  
She went up stairs and dialed Manny's number.  
  
"Manny, I need your help, can you come over?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." Manny replied.  
  
"Thanks." Emma said hanging up. She really needed the help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up with a knot in her stomach. The audition was this afternoon. She wasn't really ready. Manny left after five minutes at Emma's house, because Craig called. She was beginning to get fed up with Manny and Craig. She would just have to try as hard as she could at the audition.  
  
"I can do this." she said to herself gathering her audition materials in a large duffle bag.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marco woke up to a phone call.  
  
"Marco-please give him a chance. Come hang out with us this afternoon." Ellie asked.  
  
"I'm busy." Marco said as he hung up.  
  
'Besides,' he thought 'Sean doesn't like me. Why won't she leave it at that.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During Media Immersion Emma sent a message to Manny.  
  
sparklespaz: Thanks for all your 5 minutes of help Manny.  
  
sMiLeYgUrL: Whatz that supposed to mean?  
  
sparklespaz: you said you would help me, and then you ran off with Craig.  
  
sMiLeYgUrL:You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't.  
  
sparklespaz: What a great boyfriend, I bet Ashley thinks so too.  
  
sMiLeYgUrL: You don't mean that.  
  
sparklespaz: Wanna make a bet??  
  
Emma logged off,it was almost time for the audition. She went to the bathroom to get ready. She was so nervous, she hoped she could make it threw the audition without throwing up. After changing into her blue sequined tanktop and black capris, she brushed her hair and splashed cold water on her face.  
  
"It's now or never." She said to her reflexion as she left to go to the auditorium.  
  
She made it just in time to hear Ms. Kwan call her name.  
  
"Emma, please recite your monologue for us."  
  
Emma drew in a breath and started speaking in a low british accent.  
  
"I shall go mad! I'll never entertain again--never--never--people ought to know whether they're coming or not--but they accept and regret and regret and accept--they drive me wild. This is my last dinner party--my very last--a fiasco--an utter fiasco! A haphazard crowd--hurried together--when I had planned everything so beautifully--now how shall I seat them--how shall I seat them? If I put Mr. Tupper here and Mrs. Conley there then Mrs. Tupper has to sit next to her husband and if I want Mr. Morgan there--Oh! It's impossible--I might as well put their names in a hat and draw them out at random--never again! I'm through! Through with society--with parties--with friends--I wipe my slate clean--they'll miss my entertainments--they'll wish they had been more considerate--after this, I'm going to live for myself! I'm going to be selfish and hard--and unsociable--and drink my liquor myself instead of offering it gratis to the whole town!--I'm through--Through with men like Oliver Farnsworth!--I don't care how rich they are! How influential they are--how important they are! They're nothing without courtesy and consideration--business--off on train--nonsense--didn't want to come--didn't want to meet a sweet, pretty girl--didn't want to marry her--well, he's not good enough for you!--don't you marry him! Don't you dare marry him! I won't let you marry him! Do you hear?"  
  
"Thank you Emma, now you can hand your music to the accompianist and start whenever you're ready." Ms. Kwan told her.  
  
'Now or Never.' Emma told herself as she drew in a breath and began singing.   
  
"Where have all the good men gone  
  
And where are all the gods?  
  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
  
To fight the rising odds?  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
"Thank-you Emma. Audition results will be posted in the lobby Friday morning."  
  
Emma left the auditorium to change back into her jeans and sweatshirt. Paige was finishing up her audition when Emma walked back into the auditorium. She sat down next to Marco, who looked like he was preparing.  
  
"Bombay Dreams?" She asked reading the title on his sheet music.  
  
"It's a play on broadway. It takes place in India. I'm OBSESSED with bollywood musicals." He told her.  
  
"Marco." Ms. Kwan said, indicating it was Marco's turn to audition.  
  
Marco got up to read his monologue. Ms. Kwan indicated he could start.  
  
"The best your superhuman sacrifices could do would be to turn my stomach. All my life I have loved tigresses. With bitches I was never anything but a stick of wood. My only consolation is that marriage, which you glorify so rapturously and for which bitches are bred, is a civilized institution. Civilized institutions arise only that they may be surmounted. The race will win beyond marriage just as it has surmounted slavery. The free love-market, where the tigress triumphs, is founded on a primordial law of unalterable nature. And how proud and high will woman stand in the world, so soon as she has conquered the right to sell herself, unbranded, at the highest price a man will bid for her! Illegitimate children will be better cared for then by the mother, than legitimate ones are now by the father. Then the pride and ambition of woman will no longer lie in the man who allots her her place, but in the world, where she struggles up to the highest position that her value can give her."  
  
"All right, now give your music to the accompianist and start whenever you're ready."  
  
Suprisingly to Emma, Marco didn't even look nervous when he started singing.  
  
"Sunrise, burning heat  
  
Nothing is as travelled as a Bombay street  
  
Contradictions, city of extremes  
  
Anything is possible in Bombay dreams  
  
Some live and die in debt  
  
Others making millions on the Internet  
  
Contradictions, city of extremes  
  
Anything is possible in Bombay dreams "  
  
"Thank-you Marco." Ms. Kwan said as Marco sat down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Confident and relieved, Emma walked home. She was greeted by a crying Jack.  
  
"Mom, Snake, I'm home." She shouted.  
  
"Emma, please don't shout, how'd the audition go?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to get heard over Jack. The audition went fine, I guess."  
  
"When'll you know if you got in?" Snake asked.  
  
"Day after Tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry Em I forgot, what's the play again?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I don't know, Ms. Kwan is keeping it a secret until she posts the casting on Friday." Emma said going up to her room to do her homework.  
  
When she turned on her computer, she noticed three people were on-line: Manny,Chris, and JT. She decided to give Manny one more chance.  
  
sparklespaz: Hi Manny.  
  
sMiLeYgUrL: Hi Em, what's up?  
  
sparklespaz: Not much, doing homework. I had that audition today.  
  
sMiLeYgUrL: Yea, that's good, hey I gotta go. I'll call you later.  
  
sparklespaz: Ok I'll talk-  
  
Manny signed off.  
  
"Craig.." Emma grumbled.  
  
The next day at school it seemed like Manny was avoiding Emma. Emma couldn't find her anywhere, so she ate lunch with Toby, Kendra and Liberty.  
  
"I just don't know what's up with her." Emma said complaining about Manny.  
  
"Go ask her yourself." Liberty said pointing to Manny sitting on the other end of the cafeteria talking to Paige and Hazel.  
  
"No, I don't feel like getting chewed out by Paige this afternoon." Emma said getting a little upset.  
  
During media immersion, Emma instant messaged Chris.  
  
sparklespaz: hey  
  
gSharpe: Hey Em!  
  
sparklespaz: got any plans for this afternoon?  
  
gSharpe: yea, y?  
  
sparklespaz: just thought maybe we could get together, no big deal  
  
gSharpe: sorry :(  
  
She wasn't too broken up, she just wanted to get back at Manny.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Friday and Marco couldn't be more excited. Ms. Kwan was going to be posting the casting for the school play. He hoped he got in, but if he didn't at least he tried, but if he did, oh wouldn't that be wonderful, he wouldn't have to hang out with Sean and Ellie for two and a half months!! When he got to school he practically ran to the lobby and pushed his way to the front of the crowd furiously searching for their names on the casting list.  
  
"Hey." He said running into Emma who was also trying to push to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Hi." Emma said, scrolling the list.  
  
Marco Read:  
  
THIS YEAR'S DCS PRODUCTION:  
  
GREASE  
  
CAST:  
  
Emma Nelson- Sandy Olsen   
  
Marco Del Rossi - Danny Zuko  
  
Jimmy Brooks - Leo  
  
Liberty Van Zandt - Ms. McGee  
  
Paige Michalchuk - Frenchy   
  
Terri McGreggor - Marty Marashino   
  
Gavin Mason- Kenickie  
  
Toby Isaacs - Sonny  
  
J.T. Yorke - Doody  
  
Hazel Aden - Jan  
  
Ashley Kerwin - Betty Rizzo   
  
And then the list went on to explain who would have double parts, and who would be dancers and so on.  
  
"I-I-I have a lead part." Emma said shocked.  
  
"Wow, me too." Marco gaped. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, move out of the way!" Paige shouted pushing her way through the crowd.   
  
"Alright! Hey Hunny Bee! I got Kenickie, thay's good right?" Spinner asked her.  
  
"Frenchy?? That's truly not fair! Hey Emma, will you trade parts with me?" Paige asked Emma.  
  
"I'm sorry, Paige there will be no trading of parts. If anything happens to Emma so that she's not able to perform, Ashley will take over, and then Terri, and then you." Ms. Kwan said making Paige angry.  
  
"Great, just great..." Paige said ticked off.  
  
"Attention..." Ms. Kwan shouted above the crowd. "rehearsal begins Monday afternoon, everyone is to attend."  
  
"So, Emma I'll see you at tomorrow's Monday's, Sandy." Marco said winking at her and laughing.  
  
"Until then, Danny." Emma said giggling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm so excited Manny. I never thought I would get in, let alone get the lead." Emma excitedly told Manny.  
  
"Yea, but aren't you opposite Marco...isn't he...gay?" Manny asked-half paying attention.  
  
"So? He's a pretty cool person. Who cares if he's gay?" Emma asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, if it was me--there's Craig gotta go, I'll call you!" Manny said running off to go meet Craig.  
  
"That's what you said last time, and you never did." Emma mumbled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?" Ellie asked.  
  
"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Marco asked irritated.  
  
"I'm just saying-" Ellie complained.  
  
"Look, I'm telling you now, I auditioned, I got in. End of story. Besides why is it so important to you anyway?" Marco interrupted.  
  
"Whatever..." Ellie moaned, walking away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was finally Monday and Emma couldn't wait to start rehearsal. If Ms.Kwan though Emma had talent,then Emma would like to show it to the world.  
  
'Alright...let's just hope I can make it to rehearsal without a fight with Manny.' She thought, doubting it.  
  
During media immersion, while working on a project, an email popped up.  
  
Cast- rehearsal starts promptly at 3:30, I will hand out scripts,sheet music and rehearsal schedules then. Please DO NOT be late. Ms. Kwan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Marco?? In a play, with Emma? That I'd pay serious cash to see!" Sean laughed.  
  
"Sean,cut him some slack, it's what he enjoys...let it go." Ellie said kissing him on the cheek and running off to her locker.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monday's rehearsal finally rolled around and the entire cast was seated on the auditorium stage flipping through the scripts.  
  
"Eww..." Ashley joked, "I have to kiss Spinner!"  
  
"Many times Ashley,many times." Spinner laughed throwing his script at her.  
  
"Hey, Del Rossi--looks like you get to kiss Emma!" Jimmy pointed out.  
  
"Marco, are you okay with that?" Emma asked him.  
  
"Emma, I just came out last year, it's not like I haven't kissed a girl before, and besides it's acting." Marco whispered uncertain. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright everyone let's take it from act 1 scene 1 at line 31." Ms. Kwan said referring to a place in the script.  
  
Ashley stood in the center of the stage with Hazel and Terri to her left.  
  
"It was great when we were Freshmen. It was good when we were Sophomores-" Ms. Kwan cut her off.  
  
"Ashley, be disinterested with the people around you, don't look at them, look straight ahead, pretend you're worth more then both of them combined." Ms. Kwan said offering some acting tips.  
  
Ms.Kwan instructed Ashley to practice in the back of the auditorium, and asked Marco and the guys to come up to the front of the stage to practice.Ms.Kwan had Marco stand in the middle of Toby & J.T. and had Spinner stand in the backround.  
  
"Take it from 31A." She told them.  
  
"Are you kidding! After a summer at the beach? And let me tell you-" Marco said  
  
"You're rushing Marco. Alright, let's give the spoken work a rest, let's work on the music. Everyone to the stage let's start on 'Summer Nights.'" Ms. Kwan instructed the cast.  
  
The cast divided the stage into two groups. Boys on the left, girls on the right. The music started and they started singing.  
  
"Summer lovin' had me a blast." Marco sang.  
  
"Summer lovin' happened so-" Emma burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," She said. "It's just so hard not to look at the guys when I sing, they're right there and.." She started laughing.  
  
"All right, that's enough, we'll continue where we left off tomorrow." Ms.Kwan said as they left the auditorium.  
  
"Don't worry Emma, it takes a while to get used to, but before you know it you'll be able to belt out the whole song without laughing." Marco told her caringly.  
  
"Thanks." she said "see you tomorrow."  
  
Emma worked on singing all the way home, and was once again greeted to a screaming & crying Jack when she got home.  
  
"Emma, stop singing, you'll upset the baby." Spike complained.  
  
"Too late." Emma said under her breath.  
  
"Listen, I need to take Snake to chemo Tonight, you need to watch Jack." Spike said, going to the car.  
  
Emma put Jack in his room and went upstairs to start on homework. She noticed her computer was on, and that she had gotten 2 instant messages, one from Chris and one from Manny. She deleted the one from Manny without even looking at it, figuring it would be something dumb and pointless about Craig. She then turned her attention to the message from Chris.  
  
gSharpe: Hey Em, still up for doing something together??  
  
gSharpe: Emma??  
  
gSharpe: EARTH TO EMMA??  
  
sparklespaz: sorry i left my computer on, didn't realize.  
  
gShape: so wanna do something later, my plans were cancelled.  
  
sparklespaz: can't have to babysit Jack.  
  
gSharpe: Tomorrow?  
  
sparklespaz: have plans, sorry.  
  
Emma logged off, not wanting to tell Chris about the play.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Marco got home hi parents were out and there was a note on the refrigerator for him.  
  
MARCO: went out. Dinner in refridgerator, hope rehearsal went well. Love you Mom & Dad.  
  
He was used to his parents going out. They were not one for sticking around when Marco was out. He went up stairs to take a shower, do homework and check his email. He noticed he had an email from Ellie saying that she was sorry she was so hard on him and that he should come to the beach with her and Sean on Friday. He wrote her back saying he'd think about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Grease, just like I don't own Degrassi pouts. I got a review from Allison who doesn't think Marco should be gay, and thinks that Emma & Marco should be together. Allison:: I respect your opinion, but I really respect Degrassi for creating gay characters on their show, it took a lot of guts, so, I'm not going to change it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the next rehearsal the cast promised Ms.Kwan they would try harder so they could move along, considering they didn't have very much time until opening night.  
  
"Why don't we get a fresh start on singing 'Summer Nights.'" Ms. Kwan instructed, setting a screen down the middle of the stage. "That should help you emma, just try your hardest alright." Ms. Kwan said stepping off the stage as the music began to play.  
  
"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights." Marco and Emma sang,almost in unison.  
  
"Good, good, moving on." Ms Kwan said removing the screen.  
  
"He sounds like a drag to me." Ashley smiled  
  
"Don't smile Ashley, disinterest remember."  
  
"Well he wasn't, he was wonderful." Emma said with a dreamy look on her face, she was thinking of another Mr.Wonderful,but where was he now?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you really have to invite him to go with us?" Sean asked Ellie.  
  
"Sean, he feels left out, c'mon he's my BEST FRIEND." Ellie replied  
  
"But I'm your BOY FRIEND!." Sean protested.  
  
"Whatever, he has play anyway." Ellie said reading a recent from Marco, dissapointed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the rehearsal Everyone was working hard on scenes and music. Emma was off to the side working with Ms.Kwan on a solo song.  
  
"But now there's no where hide. Since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head, Hopelessly devoted to you..." Emma sang.  
  
"That was good Emma, your main problem is that you don't sing loud enough, they want to be able to hear you all the way in the back of the auditorium." Ms.Kwan advised looking at the clock. "Until tomorrow cast." She waved goodbye."  
  
"Hey, Emma, can I talk to you?" Marco asked pulling her aside.  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Well I bet you've heard, but Ellie my best friend in the whole world is dating Sean. He really doesn't seem like her type. I think she deserves better. Since you've dated Sean, what's your opinion." Marco asked hopeful.  
  
Emma looked upset at the mention of Sean & Ellie. "Ellie seems like the type who can take care of herself. If she feels she's getting in over her head, she'll pull free. Sean would never physically hurt her. It's sweet of you to be concerned."  
  
The two left the auditorium together until they had to go their seperate ways home. Emma was glad she had found a friend in Marco. He was two times a better friend than Manny'd ever been.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In his heart, Marco knew Emma was right about Sean & Ellie, but he still didn't want to see Ellie get hurt. He really cared about her, and if Sean did something so horrible to hurt her, he'd kill him. As he opened the door to his home he realized he forgot his script at the auditorium.  
  
'I'll get it tomorrow.' He thought as the doorbell rang. It was Emma.  
  
"You forgot your script." She said handing it to him.  
  
He smiled he was happy to have a friend like Emma, but she always seemed upset. He wondered what she was hiding.  
  
'Oh well.' He though as he shut the door. It would just have to wait.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. the more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be. 


	7. Chapter 7

"You should have seen it Emma, it was so funny." Toby laughed, describing a recent stunt J.T. pulled.  
  
"Yea, " Emma said half-paying attention.  
  
She knew school would be over soon and then she could run off to rehearsal for her. The play had kind of been a sanctuary for her. A get away from everything.  
  
"Emma," Marco said touching her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "We gotta get to rehearsal."  
  
On the way to the auditorium the two passed a tall blonde good looking guy who Emma'd never seen before. Apparently Marco did, because as they paased him boy waved, and Marco waved back, not looking where he was going and walked straight into an open locker door.  
  
"Who's that?" Emma asked curiously.  
  
"Dylan, Paige's brother he's...he's gay too." Marco laughed nervously.  
  
Emma sensed something in Marco's voice.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Emma smiled.  
  
"Well-"Marco started.  
  
"Ask him out." Emma interrupted.  
  
"Maybe. Do me a favor DON'T TELL ANYONE." Marco sayed, totally serious.  
  
"I'd never do that." Emma replied as they walked into the auditorium.  
  
They tried to sneak in as quietly as possibly, because Ashley was on stage working on a solo song.  
  
"I could flirt with all the guys  
  
Smile at them and bat my eyes.  
  
Press against them when we dance   
  
Make them think they stand a chance  
  
Then refuse to see it through--" tears poured from Ashley's eyes. "Ms. Kwan, can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure, everyone take a break." Ms. Kwan assigned, following Ashley to the back of the auditorium.  
  
"She found out Craig was cheating on her, with Manny." Terri whispered.  
  
Emma was shocked. She didn't want to tell anyone she knew, thinking they would blame her. Ms. Kwan and Ashley came back.  
  
"Paige, you and Ashley are going to switch parts, Ashley can't emmotionally handle the part of Rizzo."  
  
"All right." Paige replied still shocked from what Terri had said.  
  
From then on Emma knew that after rehearsal she wasn't going home first, she was going to talk to Manny. After rehearsal she told her plan to Marco who decided to accompany her.  
  
"Emma..what are you doing here? Hi Marco." Manny said shocked to find Emma at her doorstep at 7:00 pm.  
  
"I can't believe you. Ashley found out about you and your so called boyfriend. I can't..I should've stopped it before. I knew you couldn't keep it secret, someone was bound to tell Ashley. I'm ashamed to call you my friend." Emma yelled.  
  
"Then don't." Manny said solemnly.  
  
"I won't." Emma & Marco left.  
  
"ENJOY NOT HAVING A BEST FRIEND!!" Manny shouted at Emma's back.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE A BEST FRIEND! A FRIEND WHO IS TEN TIMES A FRIEND YOU WERE OR WILL EVER BE, HIS NAME IS MARCO!!!!" Emma shouted back linking arms with Marco and walking away.  
  
"You tell her." Marco said patting Emma on the back as she started crying.  
  
"How could this happen? I should've stopped it..It's all my fault." Emma sobbed.  
  
"Your fault?? Emma don't blame this on you. You had nothing to do with it. You were just a good friend to Manny. You supported her and were behind her 100% in whatever stupid thing she did. You're a great friend. I'll give her 3 days before she comes crawling back to you." Marco consoled, taking her head in his hand, wiping away her tears.  
  
Emma smiled. "Thanks, you know I meant every word I said about you to Manny."  
  
"Really? Thanks."  
  
"Now, about you and Dylan." Emma joked.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Marco laughed walking Emma home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Again short chapter, but oh well. 


	8. Chapter 8

Now that Emma wasn't speaking to Manny, she could focus all her energy on the play. Or at least that's the advice Spike gave her, and usually any advice her mom gave her was worth taking. She walked to school a different way, the way that didn't pass Manny's house. She wondered if Marco was right, would Manny really come crawling back to her. Frankly she didn't give a damn. She was happier without her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Dylan?" Marco asked walking up to Dylan's locker taking Emma's advice.  
  
"Yea?" Dylan turned around.  
  
God he was so cute, why was Marco listening to Emma? It was because he knew in his heart that she was right. He liked Dylan, so why didn't he just ask him out.  
  
"There's a rave Friday night,do you wanna go?" Marco asked waiting for the answer.  
  
"With you, sure." Dylan smiled.  
  
He did it, he faced his fears and asked Dylan out, he had to tell Ellie, no not Ellie, Emma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's great. Where are you going?" Emma asked.  
  
"There's a rave Friday night."  
  
"Oh, one I didn't know about." Emma replied a little upset she didn't know about it.  
  
"Well, now you know. You should come."  
  
"And be a third wheel, no way."  
  
"Then invite someone to go with you."  
  
"Maybe...but, what if I see Manny?" Emma was curious.  
  
"You'll be having too much fun with me & Dylan & whoever you bring that it'll be like she's not even there." Marco offered.  
  
"Okay, I'll go." Emma smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma called Chris as soon as she got home. She really couldn't care less if he went with her, but she didn't want to be a third wheel.  
  
"Hey Chris, It's Emma. There's a rave Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Call me back ASAP and let me know." Emma spoke into the answering machine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At about 10 PM Ellie instant messaged Marco.  
  
NOLabels: Are you going to the rave on Friday?  
  
BaddaBoom: Yea, y?  
  
NOLabels: Just wondering, do you wanna ride up with us?  
  
BaddaBoom: Sorry, I'm riding up with someone already.  
  
NOLabels: Okay, whatever I'll see you there.  
  
Marco logged off grinning, he may see Ellie and Sean at the rave, but he had a date, all thanks to Emma. He hoped she found someone to go with her on Friday. They'd all have a good time.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Emma asked.  
  
"It's Chris."  
  
"Hey, did you get my message?"  
  
"Yea, I'd love to go with you."  
  
"Great, Marco & Dylan will pick me up at quarter to 7, so they'll pick you up around 7." Emma grinned.  
  
"Okay, see you then." Chris hung up.  
  
Emma'd tell Marco at rehearsal that she had a date for Friday.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Tuesday's rehearsal Paige and Ashley were working together trying to get used to their new parts while the rest of the cast was working on the choreography.  
  
"I hate this handjive." J.T complained.  
  
"Get over it." Jimmy, who was also having trouble with the handjive, replied.  
  
"I like it," Toby boasted "It's easy."  
  
"Yea, because you're doing it wrong." Terri laughed.  
  
"Less talking more dancing." Ms.Kwan directed.  
  
"Oh, hey Marco, I found someone to bring on Friday." Emma told him.  
  
"Great," Marco smiled "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"A little faster, everyone." Ms. Kwan said.  
  
When rehearsal was over Marco and Emma decided to walk home. Dylan was in his car outside the auditorium, waiting for Paige.  
  
"Wanna lift?" He asked  
  
"Sure." The two replied getting in.  
  
They could hardly wait until Friday. 


	9. Chapter 9

Marco and Emma worked so hard at rehearsals that week that they were ecstatic when Ms. Kwan told them on Friday that they could all leave early. Now, they both had more time to get ready for the rave.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as he got home Marco ran to his room to change. He was so nervous, yet so excited. His first date with Dylan. He was glad Emma was going to be there to share it with him.   
  
'This is as good as it's gonna get.' Marco smiled to himself looking in the mirror and brushing his hair.  
  
"Marco, your ride is here." His dad yelled.  
  
"Bye Pa." Marco ran out the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She hoped everything would work out okay for Marco tonight. She really wanted him to be happy. She checked the clock, it read six-thirty.  
  
'Damn,' She thought only half an hour left to change.  
  
She settled on a pink one shouldered tank top and tight fitting white pants.  
  
"Emma! Time to go!" Spike shouted, indicating that Marco & Dylan were outside.  
  
She jumped in the back seat as they went to pick up Chris.  
  
"Chris this is Marco, and this is Dylan." Emma said introducing them.  
  
"Hi." He said, a little confused.  
  
Once they got to the rave they could tell they were going to have a good time.   
  
"Let's dance." Dylan said pulling Marco, who pulled Emma on to the dance floor.  
  
The three had such a good time that Emma completely forgot about Chris who seemed to be having a good time with Hazel on the other side of the dance floor.  
  
"I can't dance!" Emma laughed.  
  
"It's okay, me neither." Dylan laughed doing a ridiculus robot.  
  
"Hey Emma, remember this?" Marco asked doing the hand jive.  
  
"Oh no! You've got play on the brain someone save him!" Emma & Dylan joked.  
  
Turning around, Emma caught a glimpse of Manny & Craig making out by the stage. She told Marco & Dylan about it, and the three went over to the bar to buy two cokes.  
  
"I can't believe them!" Emma vented, heading in Manny's direction.  
  
Emma, followed by Marco & Dylan tapped Manny on the back.  
  
"Emma, hi." Manny said.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE STILL TOGETHER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Emma shouted.  
  
"I love him." Manny replied annoyed.  
  
"Yea, well I love doing this!" Emmma dumped the sodas on both Manny & Craig's heads.  
  
"That felt good." She sighed walking away.  
  
"Ready to go?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Sure." Marco and Emma replied.  
  
Emma was so proud of herslef that she didn't even realize that she was leaving the rave without Chris.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks for bringing me." Emma told Marco on the phone later that night.  
  
"No problem, I'm glad you had a good time. Looks like you and Dylan got along well, I'm glad."  
  
"Yea, so how'd the rest of the night go for you?"  
  
"Great! We're going out again next week." Emma could hear Marco smiling.  
  
"That's terrific! I'm really happy for you!"  
  
"It's all thanks to you. You told me to go for it, thanks Emma."  
  
"Anytime, hey it's late I gotta go, I'll see you on Monday." Emma hung up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan smiled. He had a great time tonight. Emma and Marco are hysterical. He's glad Marco had a good time too. He was looking forward to continue dating Marco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn!" Chris hung up.   
  
He'd called Emma's house four times and all he got was a busy signal. He couldn't believe she left him at the rave. He knew there was probably an explination for it, but he couldn't get a hold of her to hear it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rehearsal was going great. There was only about a month left until opening night. The cast was assigned the job of finding their own costumes for the play. So, that Saturday, Marco,Emma,Terri,Ashley,Hazel,Paige,Spinner and Jimmy went costume shopping.  
  
"Where should we go?" Jimmy asked, clueless as where to find 50's clothing.  
  
"There's a vintage store on Main Street we could check out." Ashley suggested.  
  
After a few hours of shopping they finally settled on buying 5 fake leather jackets for the "T-Birds" and 5 pink jackets for the "pink ladies." Terri said she'd embroider the jackets and make poodle skirts. Hazel and Emma offered to help her.  
  
"This play is going to be so cool." Emma remarked sitting down at a table with the cast at The Dot just as Craig walked in.  
  
Ashley bolted to the door and Emma followed.  
  
"I can't believe him." Ashley sobbed.  
  
Emma motioned for her to sit down on a bench nearby.  
  
"I know, I know. Think about how much better off you'll be without him." Emma comforted sitting down next to Ashley.  
  
"But, he told me he loved me."  
  
"That's just talk. He's still in high school. He doesn't know what love is. He's a jerk froget him." Emma went on to describe what she did at the rave, regarding Craig and Manny.  
  
Ashley laughed. "You know Emma, you're pretty cool." Ashley said going back inside.  
  
'Marco was right," Emma thought. "I don't need Manny, I have great friends right here." She smiled and proceeded inside.  
  
Craig saw Ashley walk back inside and must've sensed her confidence, because he left.  
  
"Bye-Bye." The group said to Craig's back in unison.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This play was a blessing in disguise. She'd met so many new people, and she kinda came out of her shell, too. She found a whole new person inside herself, one who was funny,outgoing and caring. She wondered why that person never came out when she was friends with Manny.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Emma, ready to go, we're gonna start work on the costumes at my house." Terri said as they all got up to leave.  
  
"Yea, I'm coming." She replied.  
  
"Hey Em I gotta go, I'll call you later." Marco said.  
  
Emma left with Terri, Hazel, and Ashley to go work on costumes for the play. Emma had never made a skirt before, so she was a little nervous. Terri explained it, and it sounded pretty easy. The girls went to work.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whatever she had said to Ashley when Craig walked in, it really boosted her confidence. Marco was glad that Emma realized how much better off she is without Manny. The play really had done good for her.  
  
"Marco." He turned around to find Ellie walking up behind him  
  
"Hey El, what's up."  
  
"Not much, just haven't seen much of you lately, you doing alright?" she sounded concerned.  
  
"Fine, I've just had play, and you know."  
  
"Yea, are you doing anything later? You should come over." she suggested.  
  
"Ok, can I bring someone."  
  
"Sure,who?"   
  
"A friend."  
  
"I'll see you at like, 6?"  
  
"Ok."   
  
Marco went home to call Emma and ask if she could go to Ellie's with him.  
  
"Ok Mr. Simpson, can you have her call me back." Marco hung up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma walked home satisfied. She didn't think her skirt came out as well as Terri's but it was a good first try. When she got home Snake told her to call Marco.  
  
"Hello." Marco answered.  
  
"It's Emma."  
  
"Oh, hey...do you wanna go to Ellie's with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, I'll come bye your house at like 5:30, we can walk over together."  
  
"Bye Marco." She hung up. 


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't know why she agreed to go to Ellie's, but she did. Quickly throwing her gap hoodie on over her t-shirt, she ran outside to meet Marco.  
  
"Hey," He said "you ready?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
They walked in silence for a while until Marco finally broke the silence.  
  
"Are you okay with this, I felt so selfish after we hung up, I completely forgot about Sean."  
  
"It's fine. He's happy with Ellie, so I'm happy for him." She forced a tiny smile.  
  
"So, is there anyone you got your eye on?" Marco asked changing the subject.  
  
"And why do you ask?" Emma giggled.  
  
"Well, you made me spill about Dylan, so I thought I'd make you spill about...someone." Marco laughed.  
  
"Nope, no one fits my perfect standards." Emma joked, pretending to be snobby.  
  
Marco extended his arm toward her. "Well Ms. Perfect Nelson," He laughed "We have arrived."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He saw her walk inside, but he just didn't recognize her. Yea she looked like Emma, but this girl was funny,outgoing, and seemed very confident. Why did she change? He doubted it wasn't for him, but he liked it.  
  
"Sean,"Ellie touched him on the shoulder."I didn't know Emma was coming, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea," He said kissing her hard on the mouth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They started watching a horror movie, and then Marco & Emma got freaked out so they turned it off. For a joke Ellie put in Grease, and Marco & Emma said their lines along with it through bursts of laughter.  
  
At one point Emma caught Sean staring at her and she smiled.  
  
"Emma, can we talk?" Sean asked her.  
  
"Yea, sure." He led her into the kitchen.  
  
"You look great, tonight." He said.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Emma listen,what are you doing on Friday?" He asked.  
  
"I have play."  
  
"Oh I thought, you know we could go out sometime, as friends, or maybe more."  
  
"You have a girlffriend."  
  
"I said as friends...or maybe..." he kissed her.  
  
"NO!" She shouted running out of the kitchen, grabbing Marco, saying goodbye to Ellie and leaving.  
  
On the way home Emma explaine everything to Marco. They stopped at the dot for some coffee.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jimmy said, walking over to their table and sitting down.  
  
"Hey." Marco and Emma said.  
  
"What are you up to?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Nothing much." They replied.  
  
Emma giggled. Jimmy was cool. He was cute, well put together and funny. She wondered why he never talked to her before. It's probably just because of Marco.   
  
'He'd never ask me out.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Emma, what are you doing Friday night after rehearsal?" Jimmy asked her.  
  
"Nothing, why?" she smiled.  
  
"You wanna see a movie or something?"  
  
"Yea sure!"  
  
"Hey, we have to go, see you later." Marco butted in.  
  
Once outside Emma couldn't stop giggling, she was so giddy.  
  
"He...he likes me!" Emma exspressed.  
  
"Oh, so that was the someone. Jimmy."  
  
"Yea, and HE LIKES ME!!!" Emma shouted walking up the steps to her house, she just couldn't stop smiling. 


	12. Chapter 12

Emma could hardly focus on rehearsal that week. She couldn't wait until her date with Jimmy. When she went media immersion Friday morning, she got so many instant messages she could hardly keep them straight. badChicken: Hey sparklespaz: Jimmy, hey! badChicken: looking forward to tonight? sparklespaz: yea, r u? badChicken: definitely, so we'll walk over to the mall after rehearsal, and then go from there? sparklespaz: sounds good! BaddaBoom: Hey! sparklespaz: hey! BaddaBoom: are you nervous for tonite? sparklespaz: trembling Manny came up behind Emma and read over her shoulder. "Jimmy? Likes you?" She sounded appalled. "Go away Manny." Emma said without even turning around. "Girls that's enough." Mr. Simpson said as the bell rang. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At rehearsal Emma told Marco about her little confrontation with Manny that morning. "Told you she'd come crawling back." Marco joked. "Come on everyone, focus! Let's get back to work!" Ms.Kwan instructed. "I got chills They're multiplyin' And I'm losin' control Cause the power you're suplyin'" Marco sang "Louder Marco, Louder!" Ms.Kwan shouted. They worked on singing for about an hour and then the rehearsal was over. "Ready Emma?" Jimmy asked. "Yea, let's go." Emma smiled. Emma & Jimmy walked hand in hand to the mall. Emma smiling the whole way. She didn't think she could bottle her excitement. Was she actually holding hands with Jimmy Brooks?? She'd had dreams like this, dreams, but she'd always wake up before anything happened. "Movie, or food first?" Jimmy asked. "Movie." Emma smiled. They chose a movie that was supposed to be really good, but the yboth really didn't like it, so they left early. "That was... interesting." Jimmy laughed "Yea it was." Emma said. "I need some air let's go outside." Jimmy expressed. Once outside the moment sort of overtook them, Jimmy leaned in, and then Emma leaned in, and they kissed. It was almost electric. Emma sighed, happy. "I'm hungry, after dinner." Jimmy said breaking away from the kiss. Returning inside Emma noticed Jay and his group on the other side of the food court. They looked like they were picking on someone. Getting a little closer, Emma could see who it was. Marco! "I'll be right back." She said handing Jimmy her purse. She marched up to Jay, and slapped him across the face. "What the-" He grabbed her and threw her against a trashcan. "Leave him alone!!!" She shouted. "Hey earth-girl, what me and the homo do is none of your business." Jay had a mean look in his face. Security arrived just as Jay raised his hand at Marco. They pulled the group apart, and Emma brought Marco over to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy, can we take a rain date on dinner, I'm gonna take Marco home to make sure he's alright, ok?" Emma asked. "Yea, sure, see you later." On the way home Marco appologized to Emma. "Sorry I ruined your date. You didn't have to walk me home." "I wanted to, I wanted to make sure you're ok. Alright. It was my desiscion, it okay." 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been away, yea the chapter's short, sorry.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Emma!" Jimmy said running up to her at school on Monday.  
"Hey!" She said.  
She didn't know if she was allowed to kiss him in public yet. They'd only had one date, and it was more like a half date. But, she didn't have to answer that question, Jimmy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her.  
"What was that for?" Emma smiled.  
"How's Marco?"  
"He's fine a little shooken up, but fine." Emma replied.  
Jimmy kissed her again.  
"Can I walk you to class?"  
"Why?" Emma was a little confused.  
He held her hand.  
"Can't I walk my girlfriend to class." He smiled.  
"Girlfriend...yea, yea you can." Emma said taken aback.  
Was she really, officially dating Jimmy?? This was so incredible!! She HAD to tell Marco!!!! She couldn't wait until rehearsal.  
-  
"Girlfriend? That's great Emma!!" Marco beamed at rehearsal.  
"I know! You know what-I just realized something. We BOTH gained a new boyfriend this spring. How cool is that?" Emma was ecstatic.  
"Alright everyone. Opening night is in two weeks. These are your tickets, you get four to give out to family or friends, whoever you wish to come to opening night. With that said, let's get to work!"  
"I can hardly wait until opening night!" Terri exclaimed at the end of the rehearsal.  
"I know, I mean we've worked so hard,and it's just..It's gonna be worth it." Emma said.  
"Hey!" Jimmy came up behind her and kissed her.  
Jimmy,Emma,and Marco walked home together. Emma tried not to make Marco feel left out, so she included him in the conversation as much as she could. After Jimmy went home Marco talked to Emma.  
"Listen Em, you don't have to include me if you don't want to. Ellie tried to do the same thing with me & Sean."  
"Yea, but you and Jimmy were already friends, that's the beauty of it. I can be with my boyfriend, and my best friend at the same time." She smiled.  
Emma went up to her door.  
"Hey Emma." Manny had been waiting on Emma's doorstep.  
"Go away Manny." "No wait listen to me. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Can we still be friends?"  
"If you're gonna appologize to anyone, appologize to Ashley. And as far as our friendship, no way no how!" Emma slammed the door.  
"PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!" Manny shouted at the door.  
Emma opened the door a crack.  
"Manny, just go away."  
Emma ran up the stairs. Why was Manny asking her to be friends again? Her heart jumped in her throat. What was wrong. She opened the door and was not a bit surprised to find Manny still there.  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked.  
Manny started crying as she looked up at Emma. Manny looked so scared.  
"I'm pregnant." Manny sobbed. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter contains the lyrics to the song I Honestly Love You by Olivia Newton John. I found it appropriate, b/c of Grease and all.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma just stood there in shock. Pregnant. Manny's only in grade 9, and SHE'S PREGNANT? Emma did the only thing she could, cry.  
"Come talk to my mom, she's been in this situation before." Emma wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Do your parents know Manny?" Spike asked.  
"No." Manny replied solemnly.  
"You have to tell them, and then the three of you can decide whether or not you're going to keep the baby, okay."  
"Mom, what about a miscarriage, is that still possible." Emma added.  
"Oh, yes, Manny check with your doctor, he'll monitor the pregnancy. With all pregnancies there's a three month period that is questionable."  
Emma looked into Manny's eyes. She looked terrified, her eyes were wide and bloodshot.  
"Go home Manny, talk to your parents." Emma said, showing Manny out.  
-  
Why did he do it? Why did he kiss her? He had a girlfriend.  
"I'm so stupid." Jimmy sighed.  
He had to tell Emma.He didn't want to create another Ashley-Craig-Manny fiasco, he would just tell Emma exactly how it happened.  
  
FLASHBACK TO TWO NIGHTS AGO AT SPINNERS HOUSE "So Jimmy Brooks...what do you think of the play?" Hazel asked.  
"It's okay, It's hard playing two characters, but it's okay." Jimmy replied.  
"It's funny, ya know, how our characters are like...in love." Hazel giggled.  
"Yea."  
"You know, I'm kinda having trouble with the whole dance scene."  
"It's easy," Jimmy boasted "Let me show you."  
They started dancing, and then she just kissed him. He returned the kiss and it quickly turned into full blown making out.  
"Stop." Jimmy said realizing what he was doing. "I'm dating Emma."  
"Do you love her?" Hazel asked seductively.  
"Yes."  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I can't believe it's finally opening night!" Terri beamed.  
"I know, so much has happened, I almost forgot about the play." Emma laughed nervously.  
"Em, I have to talk to you." Jimmy said pulling her aside.  
"What's up?" Jimmy cracked. He told her the whole story, and just stepped back to watch her explode. She didn't. A single tear ran down her cheek as she walked over to Marco.  
"Em, I'm so sorry." Marco consoled.  
"I thought he loved me." Emma cried.  
"He's a stupid little teenage boy, he doesn't know what love is." Ashley added.  
"Let's just try to go out there and put on the best play there is." Marco said wrapping his arm around Emma's shoulder.  
-  
OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN: I HONESTLY LOVE YOU Maybe I hang around here A little more than I should We both know I got somewhere else to go But I've got something to tell you That I never thought I would And I believe you really ought to know I love you I honestly love you  
  
I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable I'm not trying to make you anything at all But this feeling doesn't come along every day And you shouldn't blow the chance When you've got the chance to say I love you I honestly love you I honestly love you  
  
If we both were born In another place and time This moment might be ending with a kiss But there you are with yours And here I am with mine So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this I love you I love you I honestly love you 


	15. Chapter 15

Emma stood in the center of the stage, looking out at the audience. This was it, her big solo number. She drew in a breath and belted.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you._  
  
_I know I'm just a fool who's willing,  
To sit around and wait for you.  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you.  
  
My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, thats what I intend to do,  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you .  
  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you._

She felt sick. 'Just let the applause wash over you.' She thought. 'When the applause is gone, you can go off stage and be sick.' The applause ended and she ran off stage.

"Emma that was wonderful." Ms. Kwan said.

"Thanks." Emma forced a smiled and went to change into her next costume.

"Emma, can we talk." It was Hazel.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry. There's not much else I can say. I just-I've always liked Jimmy, and I-I wanted to see if there was anything between us."

"Was there?" Emma was eager to know.

"Nope." Hazel didn't seem too disapointed.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive him though, you know?"

"Emma, you're the sweetest person I've ever met, and if your heart tells you Jimmy should be forgiven, then you'll forgive him. Listen to your heart." Hazel walked off.

"So heart, whadda you say?" Emma asked herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Opening night was finally over. Emma had plans to go to the Dot with the rest of the cast. When she was finished changing, she walked out the bathroom to meet up with Marco.

"Hey!" He said hugging her "You were wonderful!"

"You weren't so bad yourself!" Emma grinned.

As Emma and Marco were leaving the auditorium Paige walked up to them.

"Hey guys going to the dot?"

"You bet!" Emma replied.

"Alright, Marco when we get there I have a surprise to gvie you." Paige smiled menacingly.

"What is she up to?" Marco was confused.

"Who knows." Emma giggled, obviously in on it.

When they got to the dot Emma and Marco sat down at a large table and were followed shortly by Ashley, Hazel,Toby,Jimmy and JT. Paige and Spinner were the last to arrive.

"Marco come here." Paige said beckoning him toward the door.

Marco walked outside to find Dylan leaning up against his car.

"Dylan!" Marco ran up to him giving him a big hug.

Marco and Dylan really hadn't seen each other since it started drawing nearer to th opening night of the play.

"You were fantastic!" Dylan grinned.

When Marco and Dylan walked into the Dot together the entire cast turned to faced them and clapped.

"You were in on this?" Marco asked Emma.

"Yup." She replied, roughing up his hair.

"Hey Em," Dylan said giving her a hug "Nice to see you again."

"Same here." She said returning the hug.

Ellie hung up the phone and ran off to the dot to meet Sean. She felt bad about missing the opening night of Grease and Marco's big acting debut. She planned to go see it soon.

"Hey." She said kissing Sean.

The two walked into the dot, and were greeted by a large noisy group of their classmates.

"Marco." Ellie said waving.

"Hey." Marco said.

"Invite them to sit with us." Dylan whispered to Marco, being polite.

"Wanna sit down?" Marco asked, forcing a smile.

He hadn't really spent much time with Ellie since she tried to get him to be friends with Sean, and in that time, he had made some great friends and had an amazing time with all of them, including his new **boyfriend **Dylan.

"I'll be right back." Emma said trying to dodge Sean.

She walked over to Jimmy.

"Can we talk?" She led him outside.

"Jimmy, Hazel explained the whole thing to me..." Emma started.

"Em, I'm sorry."

"Jimmy, I'm the one who should be sorry. In the end i just had to listen to my heart, and my heart says this: _I love you Jimmy Brooks, I really truly love you."_ Emma kissed him.

"Oh Emma, I love you too." Jimmy threw his arms around her.

Emma and Jimmy walked back inside hand in hand and sat down next to Dylan and Marco.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope." Emma replied.

"So..." Marco said.

"We're back together." Emma beamed.

"That's great!" Marco smiled.

"Wait, you-and-Jimmy? Since when are you two together?" Sean asked.

"Since you and I weren't". Emma turned to talk to Marco and Dylan.

"So, any big plans this weekend?" Emma asked Marco and Dylan as Jimmy sat back down.

"Well, we were talking about going down to Toronto, you interested in going?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, can't family thing." Jimmy appologized.

"That's all right, Emma you in?" Marco asked.

"Sure." Emma smiled.

Why did this have to happen? Why was Emma with Jimmy. Sure he was with Ellie, but in the back of his head, Sean still kind of wished by some freak force of nature that he and Emma could get back together.


	17. Chapter 17

"Everyone ready?" Dylan asked.

Marco, Emma and Dylan were headed off to Toronto for the day to celebrate the end of the play. Emma was in the back seat by herself with Marco and Dylan up front.

"You hungry?" Dylan asked her when they arrived, it was almost 1.

"Starved."

The three went to a tiny little restaurant. They were in the middle of ordering when Emma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Jimmy said.

"Hey!"

"How's Toronto?"

"Fine, just got here." Emma mouthed it's Jimmy to Marco and Dylan.

"Hey, my family thing is just gettin' done, my cousin can bring me up there if Dylan can bring me home."

"Hey Dyl, if Jimmy can get a ride over here, can you bring him home?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Sure." Dylan smiled.

Emma told Jimmy where they'd meet him, and around 2 he found them.

"Hey!" Emma ran into his arms.

"Okay, were to now?" Marco asked.

"Wanna go to the CN tower?" Dylan suggested.

As they reached the top of the 553 meter tower Emma clutched Jimmy's hand for dear life.

"I'm afraid of heights." She winced.

"It's okay." He kissed her.

"Aww...how sweet." Marco mocked.

"Give it up." Dylan said kissing Marco.

"Hey lovebirds...give it a rest." A familiar voice behind them said.

They all turned around to see Terri and Ashley laughing.

"Hey! What are you all doing here?" Emma asked.

"Jeff had some business to do in Toronto, so I had him bring me and Terri for the day." Ashley smiled.

"Sweet!" Marco exclaimed.

"As much as I love the reunion, can we please get down?" Emma asked.

"Oh sure, sorry..forgot about the heights thing." Dylan laughed.

Their next stop was Casa Loma. A huge beautiful castle in all it's European splendor.

"Shall we go inside Lady Emma?" Jimmy faked a british accent extending his arm to Emma.

"Why thank you Lord James," Emma giggled taking his hand "Princesses Terri and Ashley, do you wish to come along?"

"I think I shall." Ashley giggled.

"Excuse me, Lords Marco and Dylan I presume?" Terri opened the door for the two.

"Could you imagine living in a castle like this?" Terri remarked.

"Beautiful,huh?" Marco was stunned by the huge building.

They went to the top of the castle to watch the sunset.

"Oh jeez, we gotta go, it's late!" Dylan exclaimed looking at his watch.

The four jumped into his car and headed back to Degrassi.

"That was so much fun, thanks guys!" Emma thanked them.

"It was fun, we should get together more often." Jimmy kissed her.

Dylan pulled up outside Jimmy's house and let him out, and then let Emma out at her house. When he pulled up in front of Marco's house, he stopped him before he got out.

"Emma was right, it was fun." Dylan kissed him.

"We _should_ do this more often." Marco returned the kiss and got out of the car.


	18. Chapter 18

"Emma." Manny was at Emma's doorstep again.

"Yes."

"My parents are makin' me get an abortion." Manny sniffled.

"They are?" Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Will you come with me?"

"Manny I-"

"Emma, please?" Manny look so frightened.

"Sure." Emma finally agreed.

"Thanks, it's next week." Manny turned to leave.

"Manny...tell Ashley."

"Why--"

"She needs to know, okay- just tell her." Emma eyes were honest and sincere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley, phone!" Jeff yelled up the stairs.

"Hello."

"It's Manny."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm pregnant."

Ashley was silent.

"I'm getting an abortion, my parents are making me. Emma told me to tell you."

"Goodbye." Ashley hung up.

She was shocked, not only did Craig cheat on her, but he had sex with this girl and got her PREGNANT??? How was she going to handle this?

"Emma?" Ashley spoke into the telephone.

"Yea?"

"I have something to take care of, can you come?"

"Sure"

Emma met Ashley at her house five minutes later, and followed her over to Craig's house. Ashley rang the doorbell, and when Craig answered she flipped.

" I can't believe you! Guess who told me Manny was pregnant?"

"Emma?" Craig was extremely confused.

"MANNY! First you cheat on me, and then you don't even have the guts to tell me you got the fucking girl pregnant. Do you know how much I hate you now?"

"Whatever." Craig shut the door obviously hurt.

"That felt so good." Ashley remarked walking home.

"Good for you, he really deserved it."

Emma walked home smiling. She was happy Ashley finally told Craig how she felt.

**A/N: **sorry It's so short. Next chapter will be longer.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ready?" Emma asked.

She was going with Manny for the abortion.

"As I'll ever be." Manny grimaced.

When the reached the waiting room Manny signed in and sat down.

"Manuella Santos." The doctor finally called.

Manny and Emma walked into the doctors office together. The docotor had Manny change into one of those horrid hospital gowns, and had her lay down on a long table.

"Okay Manuella you're going to feel a slight pinch okay? one...two...three."

Manny gripped Emma's hand as tight as she could, and the...it was over.

"Emma." Manny said as they walked home.

"Yea."

"Thanks." Manny went inside her house as Emma ran off to go meet Jimmy.

Emma knocked on Jimmy's door and smiled when he opened it.

"Hey." He smiled putting his arm around her leading her inside.

"Hey." Emma kissed him.

They started kissing and Jimmy started to take her shirt off, and then realized what he was doing.

"You wanna do this?" He asked sincerely.

Emma really wanted to, but then she though of Manny.

"As long as we're safe." She finally agreed.

Emma woke up sometime later in Jimmy's arms.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hey." He smiled back.

Emma got sight of Jimmy's clock and quickly got dressed and ran off, remembering she had plans with Marco that evening.

"How was it?" Marco asked as Emma walked into the dot.

"What?" He caught her off guard.

"You're glowing, something _obviously_ happened."

"Mmmm." Emma smiled.

They sat down to coffee and just talked and then Craig walked in.

"Let's go." Emma said to Marco.

"Emma-" Craig started.

"What?" She retorted.

"Ashley won't take my calls, can you give her this note?" Craig asked.

"No. If you want to appologize, do it in person." Emma walked out.

Emma was excited to go back to school, it seemed like she'd been gone forever, although it was only the weekend. She wanted to see how Manny was doing, and how Ashley was doing.

"Hey." Jimmy said coming up behind her.

"Hey," She kissed him. " I missed ya." She smiled.

"Did you hear about Kwan's acting camp?" Jimmy asked.

"No, what's it all about?"

"It's a summer camp, like 7 weeks, might be fun." He flashed a seductive smile.

"I love you." She giggled.

"They did? Good for them." Dylan smiled.

"Yea I thought so too." Marco was referring to Emma and Jimmy.

Emma and Jimmy??? Did what?? Sean couldn't believe what he just overheard. Emma, innocent little Emma Nelson?


	20. Chapter 20

Sean walked briskly up to Jimmy in the hallway.

"Hey."

"What?" Jimmy retorted.

"What right to you have to steal Emma's virginity?"

"What? First of all I didn't _steal_ it, it was mutual, and secondly why do you care?"

"No reason." Sean walked off.

'That was weird.' Jimmy thought. He never really liked Sean.

"What's up with Sean?" Ellie asked Marco noting Sean's weird mood.

"I don't know, in case you forgot Sean and I aren't exactly the best of friends."

"That's right, you and Emma are tight." Ellie sneered.

"What's wrong with me being friends with Emma?" Marco questioned.

"Nothing it's just- you and I were always good friends and then-you and Emma, and--"

"El, Emma has nothing against you, you chose not to hang with us. It was your desciscion."

"Yea, whatever." Ellie walked off to class.

During their media immersion class Jimmt instant messaged Marco.

badChicken: Do you know what's up with Sean?

BaddaBoom: No, Ellie's acting really weird too.

badChicken: Really?

BaddaBoom: yea. What'd Sean do?

badChicken: He yelled at me for "stealing" Em's virginity.

BaddaBoom: Sounds crazy, but maybe he still loves her??

badChicken: Damn! Shoulda known. Don't tell Emma...okay?

BaddaBoom: Y?

badChicken: I know she's nice to everyone, and tries to give everyone a chance, I just don't want her to give Sean a chance and get hurt.

BaddaBoom: I don't think she will.

badChicken: Please, just DON'T tell her.

BaddaBoom: aight.

Marco signed off. Once the bell rang he had nothing do, since play was over.

"Marco!" Dylan said as Marco walked out the door.

"Yea." Marco whipped around.

"Wanna a ride home?"

"Sure!" Marco smiled.

Marco jumped into Dylan's convertible, and just soaked up the moment.

"Let's not go home, let's go somewhere." Dylan suggested.

"Where?"

"I don't know, but first I gotta make a pit stop." Dylan said as they stopped in front of Emma's house and he honked the horn.

Emma ran out of the house and jumped into the convertible.

"Do you know where we're going?" Marco asked Emma.

"Nope." Emma sighed.

Emma was so tired from taking care of Jack when Snake and Spike were at chemo, that she fell asleep in the back of the car. She woke up to Marco shaking her.

"We're here." Marco replied happily.

Emma woke up to a beautiful lake. White sand, crystal clear water. There was virtually no one around.

"Here!" Dylan said throwing their swimsuits at them.

After they all changed they swam for a good two hours, and then Dylan mentioned it was time for them to go home.

Emma's cell phone rang. It was Spike asking her to come ASAP because she had to watch Jack while Spike and Snake went to chemo _again._

"Want us to help?" Dylan suggested.

"That'd be GREAT!" Emma beamed.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma woke up to the loud buzzing of her alarm clock.

"Damn!" She mumbled.

Emma finally dragged herself out of bed. She was up late last night _again._ She was glad Snake's chemo was working, but she just wish it didn't effect her as much as it did. Her school work was really starting to suffer as well. Last night when Marco and Dylan helped watch Jack, she caught up on her sleep. If only Jack was old enough to take care of himself. Emma ran down the stairs, to go to school. If she didn't hurry she was gonig to be late.

"Hey." Jimmy kissed her as she got to school.

"Hey back." She smiled.

"My parents are out this weekend, you wanna come over?"

"You bet!" "Oh...but I'll have to double check Snake's chemo schedule."

"Aight, even if it's for like five minutes, I wanna see you." He kissed her and ran off to class.

After school Emma ran home to check Snake's chemo schedule.

"Damn!" She shouted as the phone rang.

"Em? It's Marco."

"Hey."

"What's up, you don't sound to happy."

"Jimmy's parents are gonig to be gone this weekene, and he wanted me to come over, but ...Snake's got chemo _as always_."

"If you're parents'll let me, I'll watch Jack."

"No Marco, I couldn't impose."

"You're not imposing, I volunteered."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, ask your mom."

Emma put the phone down and ran off to Spike.

"She said okay." Emma grinned.

"Great!"

"Snake's chemo is Saturday from two-thirty to six. I don't know what time I'll be home, or even whta time I'll leave."

"So I'll just come over at two-thirty."

"Marco, did I ever tell you how great you are?"

"No, tell me again?" Marco giggled.

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Marco smiled.

Emma hung up. She was so happy to have the friends she did. When Saturday finally rolled around, Emma waited for Marco to show up and she ran off to Jimmy's. As she was walking over there, she ran into a familiar face.

"Chris!" She said surprised.

"Hey." He said, and just continued walking.

That was weird, Emma thought. Chris always had something more to say, maybe he was in ahurry. Emma dismissed the whole thing and walked up to Jimmy's door.

"Hey!" He smiled as he opened the door.

"Hi!" She kissed him.

"How'd you get out of Jack-duty?"

"Marco offered to do it. Isn't he great?" Emma smiled.

"He's certainly something else."

Emma smiled Marco was a _great_ friend, one she was lucky to have.


	22. Chapter 22

"Em!" Jimmy ran up to her in the hallway.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Did you ask your mom about Kwan's acting camp yet?"

"Yea, she gave me one of those 'we'll think about it' looks."

"Oh, I see. My parents are totally psyched, they said it 'would be good for me.'"

Emma giggled. She really wanted to go to acting camp, _especially_ with Jimmy. She really found herself acting this spring, and she really wanted to continue it.

"_Anyway..._year end dance, wanna go?" Jimmy asked.

"Of Course!" Emma pumpedher fist in the air.

Jimmy kissed her deeply.

"Yo lovebirds!" Dylan came up behind them.

"Hey!" Emma smiled.

"You guys up for doin' somethin' after the dance?" Dylan asked.

"Sure!" they both replied.

"I figured we can all just stay at my house, Paige and I were gonna throw a party or something anyway."

"Yea, it'll be fun." Emma smiled.

"Hey Marco!" Dylan yelled. "They're coming!"

"Sweet." Marco said walking up to all of them.

_"Emma Nelson, please report to Mr. Raditch's office immediately, Emma nelson report to the principals office immediately." _The intercom boomed.

Emma walked down to Raditch's office swiftly.

"Emma, your mother will be here soon to take you to the hospital." Mr. Raditch told her.

"Wait...the hospital, what happened, is Sn- Mr. Simpson alright."

"From what I hear, yes, he may have to stay in the hospital for a couple days."

Emma started to cry when she walked outside to wait for her mother.

"Em..." Spike said, tears filling her eyes.

"Is he going to be alright?" Emma asked.

"We think so, they think the cancer might be spreading."

Emma hugged her mom and cried. Was this the end of their family?

"Stop worrying, it'll be fine." Ellie complained.

"I'm not gonna worry until _Emma_ tells me it's fine." Marco said.

"Alright." Ellie replied walking away.

"Women and their hormones." Marco laughed.

"Hey, tell me how it all turns out." Ellie turned around.

Marco smiled, that's the Ellie he knew.

"Mrs. Simpson? Your husband's going to be fine. We're going to keep him here a few more days, just to see if we can contain the cancer to one area." The doctor told them.

"See Em? It's gonna be fine." Spike told her daughter, not really believing what she just said.

Emma hugged her mom, tears stil trickling down her cheeks.

"C'mon, let's get you back to school." Spike said.

"Emma!" Marco was the first to see her when she got back to school.

"He'll be fine." She tried to force a smiled.

"That's good." He threw his arms around her.

"Del Rossi! Hands off my girlfriend!" Jimmy laughed.

"Hey!" Emma kissed Jimmy.

"Everything's ok?"

"It will be."

"Remeber though, I'm here for you, ok?" Marco reassured.

"And remember, I love you." Jimmy kissed her.

"We all got your bak." Dylan smiled walking over to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma paced in her living room. She couldn't sit still. Spike was supposed to bringing Snake home tonight, and Emma wanted to see for _herself_ whether he was okay or not.

"Emma." Snake spoke softly.

"Snake!" She shouted.

At her shouting Snake winced.

"Sorry." Emma appologized.

"It's not your fault, I just need to rest and then I'll be back to my old self." He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can tell something's up." Emma told Marco that night on the phone.

"I bet it's nothing, really." Marco reassured.

"You're probably right, I'm just kinda nervous."

"You have a right to be."

"I guess. Anyway, are you looking forward to the dance?"

"Totally." Marco smiled.

"Wanna go shopping tomorrow? I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"Me neither." Marco said, smiling even more, glad Emma was back to her old self.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this?" Emma asked modeling a yellow starpless dress for Marco.

"It kinda washes you out, try a brighter color."

Marco looked around the store, realizing he was the only guy in there.

"Ta-da!" Emma had on a red one-shouldered beaded dress.

"That's the one." Marco grinned.

"Really?"

"Most deffinitely."

Emma tried to change as fast as she could, she didn't wanna make feel Marco un comfortable in a mostly-female store.

"Ready?" She asked as she paid for the dress.

"I still need something to wear." He smirked.

"Alright, let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked Emma on the phone.

"Nothing, I just...miss you." She lied.

"That's not it is it?"

"I'm worrried about Snake."

"Mr. Simpson's a fighter, I'm sure he'll be alright." Jimmy said, reassuringly.

"Yea...you're right, ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Emma quickly changed the subject.

"Sure am."

"Dylan's party is gonna be awesome. Gotta go though, see you soon?" Emma smiled as she hung up the phone.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** sorry, had major writer's block... The song in this chapter is "Come to me" by Jesse McCartney.

Emma changed into her dress, and examined herself in the mirror. Who was this girl? This grown-up girl with a boyfriend, and a love of acting. Who was this responsible, confident girl, no, not girl, young lady.

"Emma," Spike said, indicating that Dylan, Marco and Jimmy were there to pick her up.

Emma grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

"Wow." Jimmy looked her up and down, in awe.

"You like?" Emma giggled.

Emma climbed in Dylan's car and waited with anticipation until they pulled up to the school.

As the four friends walked into the school, Emma pulled Marco aside. She drew in a breath.

"They're transferring Snake to another hospital. We're-we're-moving." tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Em.." Marco gasped embracing Emma.

"I feel so selfish," Emma cried harder "I want Snake to get better, but my life is finally starting to click. I don't want to leave Degrassi."

"That's completely understandable." Marco tried to comfort.

They walked into the gym together, Emma still crying.

"Emma..." Jimmy quickly noticed she was crying.

"I have to leave Degrassi." Emma started to bawl.

"You-what-why-Em?" Jimmy couldn't form his words.

"There's transferring Snake to another hospital." Emma whimpered.

"It'll be for the best Jim.." Marco tried to comfort.

"I know-but--" Jimmy started.

"Let's just try to enjoy the dance, we can talk things over later." Emma said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe the dance isn't the best thing. Let's just go back to my house, and we'll work this out, before the party." Dylan suggested.

"Good idea."

As they reached Dylan's house, Emma could not hold the tears in anymore. She just let it all out. She had finally found her place at Degrassi, she had great friends, a boyfriend, and her ex-boyfriend even had a thing for her again. And then it was all going to be ruined because she was leaving Degrassi, leaving it all. Marco put in some music as she and Jimmy just sat in each other's arms.

_"You can just be yourself, 'Cause I don't want nobody else. All of your secrets are safe with me. " _

Emma looked into Jimmy's eyes. There was an emmotion in them that she'd never seen. Sadness. She wished she could just wave a magic wand and make it all go away.

_"Sharing the smiles and tears you cry. "_

She wished that something would happen to make everything good again. To make everything the way it should be. Happy.

_"Let me be the one, Loving you when you're weak. For all of the strength you need, You can come to me."_

"Emma," Jimmy kissed her gently. "No matter what happens I will always love you."

**THE END**


End file.
